Me siento rota
by miel-tonks
Summary: Lily sufre por la muerte de sus padres y cuando siente que nada puede ir peor... conoce a cornamenta, un majestuoso ciervo.


**¡Hola! **

**Este único capitulo se me ha ocurrido de repente y mee ha gustado tanto la idea que me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes.**

**ADVERTENCIA: alguna vez me escribieron que era necesario decir: quien lea este fic, asegúrese de leer algo más feliz después. No esta demasiado triste, pero aun así es sensible.**

**ACLARACION: Lily y James aun no son novios **

**Disfruten la lectura**

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Lily sentía que su corazón se rompía en dos… era extraño como sucedían las cosas, como los humanos llegábamos a dar todo lo que teníamos en nuestra vida por seguro, cuando no era así. Cuando había ocasiones que en solo unos segundos, todo el mundo que habías construido a tu alrededor terminaba desmoronándose y ya no había nada más que hacer, mas que sentir aquella frustración, aquel dolor tan fuerte que era el que sentía ella en ese momento. Se sentía rota y sin ninguna posibilidad de ser arreglada. Una parte de ella quería gritar de dolor y la otra simplemente quería dormir, dormir y ya no despertar nunca más. Se sentía derrotada… devastada por el dolor que le corroía y que parecía devorar con rapidez cada pensamiento de alegría que su alma albergaba. Sus alas habían sido cortadas de la manera mas dura y en el camino se había quedado ciega… sin ningún guía.

Es curioso como las cosas pueden cambiar apenas en unos segundos, como despertase feliz y llena de paz, le parecía ya, la ilusión de una vida armoniosa, cuando hace una semana atrás, aun despertaba así.

No mentiría, no a ella misma… ya no sonreía como antes, sus ojos ya habían perdido su brillo, no lo había previsto, no lo había esperado y es por eso que jamás se había preparado para ello.

Una parte de su alma aun lo negaba, aun era irracional pese a que las pruebas estaban ahí, concretas… reales. Era extraño como ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto los necesitaba, de cuanto los anhelaba y amaba.

**Era sus padres **

¡Merlín! Las personas que siempre habían estado ahí para ella, que le sonreían cuando era lo que necesitaba, que le abrazaban cuando se sentía temerosa y que cuando era necesario la reprendían y tomándola de la mano la acercaban al camino correcto. Perfectamente imperfectos, así eran sus padres… su madre con esa sonrisa brillante y esa cara llena de pecas, amorosa, llena de vida y su padre alto, delgado con esa sonrisa bonachona y esa mirada de paz.

Sus modelos a seguir, sus guías… ¿Cómo no sentirse perdida sin ellos? El calor de comodidad que irradiaba, el modelo de familia que ella anhelaba. Claro, peleaban y ella incluso había llegado a gritarles "¡los odio!" más veces de las que admitiría, porque ella era joven, quería conocer y brillar por su cuenta mientras que sus padres trataban de enseñarle, de moldearla… y ahora que ya no estaban junto a ella era cuando mas recordaba aquellos momentos donde ella perdía los estribos y terminaba gritándoles de frustración, y ellos solo le sonreían comprensivamente y contestaban "yo te amo".

A veces la vida era una perra, una enorme montaña donde, de estar en la cima, con solo un segundo y con un paso en falso podías caer y perderlo todo.

El día que se entero que sus padres habían muerto, ella había despertado feliz y con una sonrisa había tratado de dar lo mejor de si en las clases, jamás se espero que la llamada del director a la mitad de la clase de herbolaria fuese a ser tan dolorosa, tan irreal; cuando ella había pensado que sólo se trataba de algo relacionado con los prefectos.

Jamás podría olvidar la tristeza que los ojos de Dumbledore mostraban cuando se poso frente a él y entonces aunque aun no había dicho nada, Lily ya se había esperado lo peor.

"**Sus padres han muerto" **

Era la única frase que podía recordar de aquel confuso y doloroso llamado, claro que él profesor le había dicho mucho mas, palabras de aliento y reflexiones, pero ella no recordaba nada, porque el remolino que en su cabeza era tan confuso que imágenes y palabras desfilaban por el sin hacer conexión. Ella solo había asentido y había salido como un zombi.

Y entonces un día después, ya se estaba preparando para el funeral, Petunia estaban ahí junto con su esposo y ella se había sentido aun más sola, una huérfana sin lugar a donde acudir. Ella, su hermana, no le había dicho gran cosa y solo se había dedicado a llorar cual Magdalena en los brazos de su esposo mientras que Lily, se había mantenido entera, ni una sola lágrima había salido de sus ojos porque aun se sentía en un sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier momento.

Todo había sido negrura y melancolía ese día, tampoco podía hacer conexión en gran cosa y después de dos semanas de solo dedicarse a existir, hoy en la mañana cuando las lechuzas habían entrado volando para entregar correo, ella sólo se había quedado estática e imperita porque había albergado las ilusiones de recibir la misiva que sus padres solían enviarle al inicio de semana.

No había ya nada que decir, la verdad le había golpeado con fuerza y ella se sintió sólo, una pequeña niña que no había recibido nada en navidad y el dolor se había agudizado tanto que sólo se había levantado y sin mirar atrás, había abandonado el gran comedor.

Y había terminado sentada en el roble mas alejado del castillo, sola… desolada. No sabia en realidad cuando había sucedido, pero de un momento a otro ya se encontraba llorando a lagrima viva, y se había sentido tan bien, tan desgraciadamente libre que no había parado en toda la tarde… porque todo lo que había reprimido había salido por fin y una parte de ella podía sentirse mas libre, mas cumplida, les había llorado como se merecían.

Ahora solo se dedicaba a observar al atardecer, no quería volver al castillo, no quería seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando no lo estaba.

**Y entonces lo vio.**

Nunca había visto a un animal tan hermoso y tan orgulloso. Su larga cornamenta le daba un aspecto casi depredador y por su tamaño era más bien, atemorizante. Pero Lily no parecía ver nada de eso, porque nunca había visto a un ciervo tan majestuoso. Y entonces el ciervo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, sin quererla espantar.

Lily parecía estar en transe con aquel animal que le había dado aquella paz que necesitaba y ahora que se encontraba solo a unos pasos de ella, pudo observar sus grandes ojos color avellana, abrumados por sentimientos tan humanos que la chica casi sintió estar observando los ojos de algún viejo amigo que destilaban una preocupación pura hacia ella.

Lily simplemente palmeo el lugar al lado suyo y el ciervo se acercó hasta quedar recostado a su lado, proporcionándole calor.

La pelirroja comenzó a acariciarle el pelaje, en ningún momento pareció preocuparle la actitud tan humana que mostraba el ciervo porque la magia era así de misteriosa y especial. Ella había necesitado un amigo, alguien en quien apoyarse y no preocuparse de ser avergonzada y se había concedido su deseo.

—soy Lily—se presento, el ciervo ladeo la cabeza y la observo comprensivo, como invitándola a desahogarse y Lily lo noto, así que suspirando se recargo en su pelaje—mis padres han muerto—murmuro y se sintió tan bien, tan liberada que suspiro de satisfacción, el siervo a su lado la acaricio con el pelaje de su cabeza, como consolándola—supongo que no te das cuenta de lo importante y esenciales que son algunas personas en tu vida hasta que las pierdes… quisiera haberles dicho tanto, desearía con toda mi alma decirles solo una vez más: "te amo" y recibir las misma palabras en respuesta, que me siento tan asfixiada, tan frustrada…—y entonces se quedo en silencio por unos momentos acariciando el pelaje de aquel siervo—me duele sin embargo, saber que a pesar de poder hacer magia, no pude evitar que murieran, no era justo que su vida terminara en un accidente de coche—y se atraganto—quisiera poder gritar tan fuerte como jamás lo he hecho, quiero sacar todo el dolor de mi interior…—y el ciervo la observo, como preguntándole ¿y porque no lo haces? Y ella solo alzo las cejas divertida—yo no soy así… no soy temeraria—pero el ciervo siguió viéndola de esa manera tan insistente que ella después de unos minutos de silencio… grito, primero lento y corto y después tan recio y largo como sus pulmones le permitieron. Y se sintió tan bien que sonrió sintiendo que su garganta quemaba.

Y entonces Lily Evans comenzó a verter cada uno de sus sentimientos en el ciervo, como si se tratara de su mejor a migo… le dijo como dolía el que su hermana fingiera que no existía… el temor que le invadía en pensar en un futuro sin sus padres, en un mundo donde ella ya no contaría con esa seguridad paterna que tanto necesitaba. Le conto también, sobre los "te odio" que les había dedicado y de los consejos que había recibido.

"Eres muy joven Lily y tal vez no lo comprendas y pienses que soy muy injusta contigo pero te amo y quiero que tengas eso muy en claro" le decía su madre cuando alguna pelea salía de sus manos.

"Nunca temas al futuro mi niña, eres brillante… fuerte y aunque alguna veces caigas derrotada y sientas que ya no podrás levantarte, nunca dejes de confiar en tu potencial" le aconsejaba su padre.

"La vida no es fácil Lily, y muchas veces es difícil poder ser feliz, pero nunca olvides que sonreír es importante" solía decirle su madre.

Ahora sus consejos le sonaban más reales, más sinceros. Y le conto al ciervo sobre ella, sobre lo que sentía, lloro un poco más y se sintió de repente tan segura que poco a poco había quedado dormida.

—me siento rota y siento que jamás podre ser arreglada—susurro, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose en su nuevo amigo, que atento no se había perdido ninguna palabra dicha por la pelirroja.

Y después de media hora, cuando ya la luna había aparecido, brillante en él cielo sin estrellas. El ciervo se había levantado poco a poco, alejándose de Lily. La muchacha solo había gruñido y se había acurrucado en el pasto. El ciervo ahora se encontraba observando a Lily con atención y poco a poco comenzó a cambiar.

**Ahora frente la muchacha de cabellos rojos no se encontraba ya tal animal, ahora frente a ella estaba un muchacho, alto y delgado, moreno y con cabello azabache.**

Que sacando su varita murmuro un ligero hechizo para que la chica no se despertara e hincándose la tomo entre sus brazos.

La observo, lucia cansada, derrotada y aunque su cara aun tenía rastros de lágrimas, el azabache la vio con adoración

—Tú no necesitas ser reparada Lily, porque nunca has estado rota—murmuro y observando a la Luna por última vez, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el casillo.

"*"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"*"**"**"*"**"**"**"**"**"*"**"*"*"  
><strong>ufff, creo que el one me dejo un poco sentimental. Así que no diré otra cosa mas que me encantaría saber su opinión… eso me haría feliz y si ustedes también se sintieron algo sentimentales no dudes en leer algunas de mis historias de humor y parodia. <strong>


End file.
